pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimi Khalvati
Mimi Khalvati is an Iranian-born British poet. Life Khalvati was born in Tehran, Iran. She grew up on the Isle of Wight in England, and was educated in Switzerland at the University of Neuchâtel, and in London at the Drama Centre and the School of Oriental and African Studies. She then worked as a theatre director in Tehran, translating from English into Persian and devising new plays, as well as co-founding the Theatre in Exile group. She now lives in the London Borough of Hackney, and is a Visiting Lecturer at Goldsmiths College and a director of the London Poetry School. Khalvati was 47 when her first book appeared in 1991.Schmidt, Michael: Lives of the Poets, p. 858. Wiedenfeld and Nicolson, 2007. Its title, In White Ink, derives from the work of Helene Cixous who claimed that women in the past have written "in white ink". Michael Schmidt observes that Khalvati is "formally a most resourceful poet".Schmidt, Michael: Lives of the Poets, p. 859. Khalvati is the founder of The Poetry School, running poetry workshops and courses in London, and is co-editor of the school's first two anthologies of new writing: Tying the Song and Entering The Tapestry. She is also tutor at the Arvon Foundation, and has taught creative writing at universities and colleges in the United States of America and Britain. Publications Poetry *''That Night at the Jazz Cafe''. London: Bernard Stone & Raymond Danowski / Turret Bookshop, 1992. *''Persian Miniatures''. Huddersfield, UK: Smith / Doorstop, 1990. * In White Ink. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1991. * Mirrorwork. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1995. * Entries on Light. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1997. * Selected Poems. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2000. * The Chine. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2002. *''Poetry to Calm your Soul''. London: MQP, 2005. * The Meanest Flower. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2007. * Child: New and selected poems 1991-2011. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2011. *''Earthshine''. Sheffield, UK: Smith / Doorstop, 2013. Edited *''Tying the Song: A first anthology from The Poetry School, 1997-2000''. London: Enitharmon, 2000. *''Entering the Tapestry: A second anthology from The Poetry School, 2001-2003''. London: Enitharmon, 2003. *''I Am Twenty People! A third anthology from The Poetry School, 2004-2006''. London: Enitharmon, 2007. *''Saudade: An anthology of fado poetry'' (edited with Vasco Graça Moura). London: Calouste Gulbenkian Foundation, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mimi Khalvati, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 3, 2014. Audio / video *''Mimi Khalvati: Reading from her poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2005. References External links ;Poems *"The Valley" *"Ghazal" *Poem of the Week: untitled at ''The Guardian *Mimi Khalvati: Five poems at Peony Moon *The Wind Will Carry Us - 6 poems at the Other Voices International Project *Mimi Khalvati (Iran, 1944) at Poetry International (6 poems) *Poems * Translations by Mimi Khalvati at the Poetry Translation Centre ;Audio / video * Mimi Khalvati (b. 1944) at The Poetry Archive *Listen to Mimi Khalvati reading her poetry - a British Library recording, 14 July 2008. *Mimi Khalvati at YouTube ;About *Mimi Khalvati at Carcanet Press *Mimi Khalvati at the British Council * Mimi Khalvati official website *Interview with Mimi Khalvati at Carcanet Press. ;Etc. * Poetry School Official website. Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tehran Category:English women poets Category:British women writers Category:Iranian emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:University of Neuchâtel alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Women poets